This invention relates to brakes for bicycles, motorcycles and the like, and more particularly to a disk brake structure.
Disc brakes are becoming increasingly popular for use on bicycles. The primary reasons are:
a) the brake pad surface area of disc brakes can be much larger than the brake pad surface area of conventional rim brakes (which are limited by the width of the braking surface area on conventional bicycle wheel rims), improving braking efficiency. PA1 b) the disc brake is mounted on the wheel hub and is less exposed to water and mud than the wheel rims (which form the braking surface of conventional calliper brakes), improving braking efficiency in wet or muddy conditions: PA1 a) position the brake discs at the center line of the bicycle to eliminate brake induced torque steer; PA1 b) and to allow a larger brake pad surface area to increase braking efficiency.
The brake disc is conventionally mounted on one side of the hub, with the calliper mechanism mounted on the bicycle frame; the front calliper mechanism on the forks, the rear calliper mechanism on the seat or chain stays.
Torque forces, generated when the front brake is applied, can cause the front wheel to be steered towards the side the disc is mounted on. Disc brakes mounted on both sides of the hub, motorcycle fashion, would eliminate torque steer but increase weight, complenity and cost.
The invention is designed to:
Although the invention is mainly intended for use on bicycles it can be used to brake any hub or wheel.